


Are you a Believer ? - Nameless Love Song Of Nadesiko

by gungidino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Biological Weapons, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mad Science, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Royalty, Shower Sex, Smuggling, Smut, Steampunk, Technology, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gungidino/pseuds/gungidino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never hurt the ones who love you, and never let the ones hurt your beloved ones have a coffin to die in peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you a Believer ? - Nameless Love Song Of Nadesiko

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke as well as the characters except some OC, I own the OCs

Somebody ... please ...

Help me ...

...

I ... beg you ...

... Please help me ...

Get back ... to my son ...

... Protect him ...

He's still too young ... I can not leave him ....

...

Katsuya ... 

Now I know ....

... Was it painful like this, too ?

...

Leaving ... or staying ...

The pain ... is just the same

,,,


End file.
